Xander root (Fallout: New Vegas)
Homebrewed Sunset Sarsaparilla Datura antivenom Black blood sausage |weight =0.02 |value =0 |baseid = (regular) (dried, misc. item) }} Xander root is a consumable item in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics Xander root is a large, turnip-like root with mild healing properties. It can easily be identified by its exposed head and tall green stalk protruding from a raised ring of dirt, resembling an onion. Once collected, xander root can be used in the crafting of both healing powder and stimpaks. Xander roots have the ability to grow again once picked. They commonly grow around trails and around the mouths of caves. Survival Skill effect Locations Xander root can be found across the wastes, often beside rocks or amongst withered roots: * Three can be found outside the Goodsprings schoolhouse, although one of the plants only spawns after beginning the By a Campfire on the Trail quest. * There are five plants near Lone Wolf Radio, south of Goodsprings source. Note: These are not in one small cluster, instead they are scattered. Try starting at Goodsprings Source and heading south. There are two in the northernmost patch, and the southernmost plant is overlooking the illuminated NCR flag on the outskirts of Primm. * Two can be found along the trail leading up the mountain to the ridge with Johnny Five Aces' corpse. * There is one root located up a small hill to the right of the entrance to the NCR camp across from Primm. * One can be found on the trail South from Jacobstown that leads around to Red Rock Canyon. It is just before the dead super mutant. Beware, over a dozen cazadores may spawn along the trail in groups of four. * A dozen or more can be found at deathclaw promontory, on the east side of the river, north of Cottonwood Cove, along with upwards of two dozen deathclaws of varying sizes. * One or two can be found around the hollowed-out rock near the tribal village. * One can be found in front of Bloodborne cave, directly ahead of the fast travel location. * The largest amount (around 37) within a relatively small area can be found by carefully scanning the whole area left and right of the road leading from Ruby Hill mine to Jacobstown including the surroundings of Silver Peak mine, Ranger station Foxtrot, and Remnants bunker. * A large amount of the root can be found growing in Zion Canyon, as are other wasteland fruits, including banana yucca fruit and Nevada agave fruit, the number of which is substantial. * One can be found atop the cliffs directly behind Goodsprings source, along with some broc flower. There will be some geckos to fend off on the cliffs to get to these. * One can be found near the overturned trailers while approaching Nipton from the northeast. * Up to 6 can be found growing alongside #108 in Higg's Village. * A large amount can be found scattered around Big MT, in particular the X-22 botanical garden. * Three can be acquired every 3 in-game days after the completion of Field Research, once the Biological research station has been upgraded. * Dried version, one of the items converted from the seed package in the X-22 botanical garden. Notes Some traders "sell" xander root, despite it not being worth any caps. Therefore, if "bought" off the traders, they can be "bought" for free. Category:Fallout: New Vegas consumables Category:Fallout: New Vegas crafting components de:Xanderwurzel (Fallout: New Vegas) es:Raíz de xandria (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Корень зандер (Fallout: New Vegas) uk:Корінь зандер (Fallout: New Vegas)